The last Cyberwolve
by Solarwave
Summary: Soundwave and his simbots find a Cyberwolf but not all is what it seems. Can the Cyberwolf get away or will megatron have her as a pet or will she find love?


The war did many things to Cybertron and the Cybertornians that lived there. But they never thought about the cyberanimals or what it was doing to them. But I can't blame them. Who would? But cyberwolves were Cybertornians too and this war was killing wolf packs off. Cyberwolves liked to keep to them selfs so nobot had known. I lost my pack to a city bombing. They where on the the forsteage when it happend. I was deeper in the forst looking for our next prey. This... This is where my story was going to end or so I thought.

(Deep in the woods Cyberwolve POV)

The mealt ground under my paws felt nice and cool and the trees helped me stay hidded from anything close by. The wind revild that there was a Cyberelk close the number one thing my pack needit bad. We had not been able to find big pray for some time now and the elk was as big as pray got. We need it. Finding its sent I followed it. The forst around me was a wounderfull place. The one place the war was to yet destoy. The trees where all differnt from eachother. There was golden oak that offten had its long hanging branches. Its one of my favorites. The gold mealt of the oak was beuttful in the morning and evening. Another one that grows here is called Ironmaple. To me the Ironmaple has one of the sweetis smalls on cyberton. The plats that grow here in the forst are even more amazing. Going from cyber-roses to the very flower most think is not real the thirteen-prime Lily.

(Revenge's POV)

My borthers and I with soundwave were looking in a city. Lord Megatron had bombed about four weeks ago. We had been getting reports back saying there where sightings of autobots in the city. But so far, not a thing; so after we had found nothing in the city, we were walking back. Thats when Soundwave stopped and we saw what was not right ciberwolves where said to have died out they where extinct. One of the very things Lord Megatron didn't like when he foundout that te forst near this city had the last pack of cyberwolves. But right in front of us was one, a femma at that. Soundwave belived it had a pack near by because fron what was said in the datepads about them said femma cyberwolves where keeped safe by the pack be it sending them to look for food or looking after the pups, so we followed it; but it was just wondering around and looking at the citynas if it was lost and was looing for some thing. Thats when it clicked and every thing that was missing from a puzzle i didn't even know i was trying to solve fell into place. The cyberwolve pack we had fornd in the first week after the bombing was this cberwolves pack.

When we were getting close to the edge of the city, near the woods, Soundwave told me to attack it. We had to see if there was a pack if I was right then made we can keep her and I can have a sister one thats like me and knows what it like to be in my own paws. But that was up to Lord Megatron and he said if it had a pack We were to leave it and get Lord Megatron or if it didn't to take it back to show to him. But When I attacked it, she called for help but none came. I kept fighting until I had her on the ground she was scared asking me why i was attacking her i didn't talk she was not the enemy but we had to be safe. Soundwave came out then, and I should not have talked to him out loud, but I did. The wolf was not going to run right? "What do we do now boss? Are we taking her to Lord Megatron or not?" He didn't say it out lound but in our bond "We're taking her with us, Revenge." But i think she known what Soundwave had said and that's when we all saw she was not tired at all, just gaving up on fighting but now she didn't want to see what we would do to her or were we would bring her. So she some how pushed me off her and ran at full speed into the woods. But we could not leave now. Lord Megatron knew we had found a cyberwolf. We had to get it, so we followed it. We though that the wolf was the only predator in there. But we where wrong a cybertiger was in that forrest, and I had weakened the cyberwolf making it a target for the slaging thing. When we found the wolf, she was fighting the tiger and not winning, actually far from winning. We had to kill the tiger, and fast, if we were to get the wolf. "Boss, what do we do now?" "We are going to attack the tiger and kill it. If we need to. The twins will pin down the wolf, along with Buzzsaw." How he said that scared me he talked for thr first time for millenia so we did as he said but we were almost too late. The wolf was too weak to fight the twins a bad sign cyberwolvs can easily overpower the Twins. Soundwave and I had to killed the tiger and fast so Soundwave could fix The wolf it was out, and not respond to anything.

(Cyberwolf's POV)

"What do we do now boss? Do we take her to Lord Megatron or not?" Thats what it said. The panther was a simbot and that thing was its master. I didn't know what the master said but I was not staying to find out. So I pushed the panther off me and got up and ran. When I was running I didn't think about the tiger that lived in the woods. So when it attacked I was off guard. I was not going to win not with no pack to help me if I was at get health I would be able to take it with no pack but I'm not. I was going to die why didn't i just stay. Funny how now I don't want to die. But as I was going to be killed by the tiger. Two tiny bot jumped on me and before everything went black the peather and its master attacked the tiger killing it.

 **Cliffhanger _I hope y'all enjoyed it so far pls R and R and i'm going to try to go along the prime show_** _**once we get to it but idk so pls tell me what yall think. Sorry if theres runons or missspelled worlds or just to much ill try update as much as i can but idk pls R and R**_


End file.
